


no. 106

by thefoxscoffeeshop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, I am really bad at tags, there will be murders, what am i suppose to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxscoffeeshop/pseuds/thefoxscoffeeshop
Summary: In which a pint-sized detective and a phantom thief have murders to solve, ciphers to decode, places to be, jewels to steal and people to find, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a 100 themes challenge, it still is. each chapter will be a drabble based on the given theme and hopefully it will all connect into a story that makes sense. ha ha..
> 
> the stuff in the movies happened, because i like the movies. i haven't gotten to watch all 800 or something episodes, so the story will probably drift away from canon slightly.

  
**i n t r o d u c t i o n  
words: 234 **

_“My name is Sherlock Holmes._  
_It is my business to know what other people do not know.”_  
_\- Sherlock Holmes, The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle  
_

* * *

Until the foot landed near his head, Conan couldn't have thought it was possible for his day to get worse.

Last night involved much tossing and turning and Mouri's monsterous snores thundering through out the air till morning. The lack of caffeine didn't help, neither did the dead body; which he conveniently tripped over and just barely avoided a terrible incident with his face smashing into the ground. The police officers on the scene weren't the ones he was familiar with either, the case took much longer than necessarily. As Conan carefully lead the adults around, trying not to get himself kicked out by the new mustache-angry-face officer; who decided Conan to be devil spawn on first glance. At the end of it all, he still couldn't escape school. 

In an attempt to clear his head, Conan fled as soon as the final bell rang, dodged the Detective boys before he got himself laid down on the roof of some random apartment building. With nothing better to do, he counted the clouds floating lazily above him absently, and letting his thoughts go. It had almost worked, then the damned foot came. 

Looking up was a mistake. Complete with top hat, monocle and that irritating lazy smirk, Kaitou KID stood in all his white, shining glory above Conan, blocking his carefully counted clouds. 

"Yo, Meitantei-kun."


	2. cards

 

  
**c a r d s**  
**words: 454**

  
_“You have a grand gift for silence, Watson._  
_It makes you quite invaluable as a companion.”_  
_\- Sherlock Holmes, The Complete Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

Right, maybe if he pretended he never saw that foot, and that top hat wearing silhouette wasn't there. Pretend that those indigo-shaded eyes weren't looking at him, at that slight up-turn of those lips aren't smirking at him; then maybe that white-clad figure will disappear.

Much to Conan's utter disappointment, the thief didn't dissolve into thin air.

Conan groaned, "KID... Why are you here...” If he was not as tired, then he would have attempt to kick a soccer ball at that irritating, confident never-failing mask the thief wears every time. But today, Conan just wanted to be left alone, the world will just have to spin without him.

The thief chuckled, paying no heed to the obvious scowl on Conan's face. His smirk widen by a mere trace, “to visit my favourite little critic of course, why else?"

Conan rolled his eyes, "maybe to kidnap me for an evil magic trick of yours, or to get information. Why else would the famous Magician under the Moonlight, show himself in broad daylight. In front of a detective no less."

KID crouched down beside Conan and pouted, “I am hurt, Tantei-kun, for you to think that I would do such a thing.”  
The thief’s voice was filled with genuine hurt, as if the mere thought of his little detective insulting him breaks his very heart and soul. Conan might have been fooled, if he hadn’t known better.  
He sat up and narrowed his eyes at the thief, vaguely noting the small distance between them. If Conan tried hard enough, he could probably take off KID’s top hat and reveal the face underneath it. However, knowing the thief, there would most likely be something planted in the hat that would make the whole place explode with confetti when someone as much as touches it.

“Get to the point or I am going to kick you.”

The carefree mask melted away into an unreadable expression, “So you haven’t seen it.”  
Conan frowned, taking in this new and unfamiliar side of KID. The usual nonchalant and confident air that surrounded the thief was replaced with a thick, solemn unease. He watched as KID absently shuffled a deck of cards in a complicated matter. The cards flipped and moved across his white gloved hands with ease, “What haven’t I seen.”

The cards changed into a phone. Conan briefly wondered where the cards went as he took the phone from KID. A text document was already opened on the screen, a quick look told him it was another murder. That was nothing new anymore, it’s sad how dead bodies became a normal occurrence in his life. Conan scrolled down, he felt his eyes widened.

Beside him, KID’s cards scattered into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i changed news article to text document


	3. light

  
**l i g h t  
** words: 473  
_“Crime is common, logic is rare.  
Therefore it is upon the logic rather than the crime you should dwell.”  
\- Sherlock Holmes, The Adventures of the Copper Beeches._

The first sentences were the usual report, starting with a dead body has been found by so on and so forth. The body belonged to Alice Kirkland, a British freelance writer; aged 23. She was stabbed multiple times with a sharp object, presumably a knife, and died from blood loss. Except, the blood wasn’t on the ground where it is supposed to be. It was on the wall behind her, in the shape of KID’s caricature.

“KID…” Conan paused, trying to rearrange his thoughts into an understandable sentence, and say something that doesn’t send the thief running for the hills. He had been told that he was particularly insensitive and blunt with his choice of words. The detective was usually too engrossed with the case to noticed, much less care. But the fact that KID went through all the trouble of finding him just to talk… Conan watched as KID picked up a scattered queen of hearts, and made it disappear in his hand. 

“Well, Tantei-kun? Any ideas why someone from England is… making blood sacrifices to me, so to say?” 

KID had already gathered up all of his cards and started shuffling them again, but now Conan could see a slight stiffness in his movements. It is barely visible, hidden skilfully beneath the complicated stunts of the cards as they flipped across his hands. But it was probably what had caused the cards to scatter to the ground just a few minutes ago. 

“Either you have a murderer for a fan, or someone unpleasant wants your attention.” Conan said, as he studied the very pixelated, and low quality photo of Alice’s body and the bloody caricature. 

From what he could tell, the caricature was drawn quite large, but it still doesn’t account for all the amount of blood that should had came out of the stab wounds. The area around the body was too clean, not a drop of blood other than the caricature. 

What drew his attention the most, however, was the unclear scribbles in the circle where doodle KID’s monocle is. It was probably a very important piece of information, but the photo didn’t agree with Conan. It remained unhelpfully too small to see the details. 

KID let out a dry laugh, “I can think of some rude ‘fans’ of mine who might have done such a thing, and whoever did that most certainly have my attention now.” 

The thief was leaning on the railing at the edge of the roof, his white cape fluttered in the breeze. Even in the daytime, KID’s outfit is eye-catching. The white suit practically shone with light against the clear blue sky, demanded to be looked at. Conan pulled his eyes away, noting how the clouds he counted before was nowhere in sight. 

Those traitorous clouds, leaving him alone at a time like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brownie points for anyone who caught the reference, though honestly i was just too lazy to come up with a original british name. making up names takes a lot of work..


End file.
